


The Normal One?

by hellbells



Series: Alpha Sentinel Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Bottom Derek Hale, M/M, Sassy Peter Hale, Sassy Sheriff, Season 3A divergence, Sentinel stiles, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had always prided himself on being the normal one in the pack. He was until an Alpha fight shows him just how wrong they all are. It just might be that he needs Derek to anchor him as much as Derek needs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sentinel is Born

**Author's Note:**

> First in a potential new series ... which was written for the fusion challenge over on Rough Trade. All rights belong to the owners.

  
  


The Alpha Pack had been running all Beacon Hills ragged. Stiles was sick of it. He had no clue why they had come to this godforsaken place. He hated the mall at the best of times. It was just plain creepy after hours. 

He walked closer to escalator, trying to catch up with his Alpha. He was not sure when he started to think of Derek as his Alpha but it was a recent development. He had a real bad feeling about this but he refused to leave Derek on his own with the Alpha pack lurking. 

Which is why he and Scott were rapidly trailing after Derek. He felt personally that this was the start of every bad horror movie out. Now he was not suggesting that they should live their lives based on movies. It just wouldn't hurt to be a bit more prudent about potential traps.

He had to say it even if it irritated Derek, “This is a really bad idea.”  
  
Derek and Scott gave him a look. It was not his fault. This had trap written all over it. He was obligated to point this out - thankfully he was not wearing a red shirt. 

 

Derek’s eyes bled red, “Someone is here.” 

Stiles heart started to race at the new threat. He couldn't help but hiss, “You were warned.”

Sure enough, out of the shadows,  Stiles saw the most massive guy - ever appear.  He was like every crazy wrestler on steroids rolled into one. It was so bad. Derek was big but this guy was a boulder in comparison. He also smelled just plain nasty. 

Derek growled, “This is my land.”  
  
It was possessive and wolfish but he wasn't wrong. This was Hale territory that the Alpha pack were intent on stealing. They had come  to town - seemingly hell bent on killing Derek and his pack. It was particularly annoying for Stiles as many in the pack were his friends.

 

Ennis swept his eyes over him and Stiles felt dirty. There was way too much interest in a guy that age looking at him even if he was eighteen.

 

“You have interesting friends Hale. Deucalion might just keep him.” Ennis teased knowing it would provoke a reaction.   
  
Stiles shuddered - why the hell would he be interesting to the Alpha Pack? He was the boring mundane human pack member. It may seem strange but he liked being the normal one. 

 

“He can’t have him!” Derek growled around his fangs.

 

Derek was obviously done talking, morphing into beta form. He said nothing, instead choosing to just attack Ennis.

 

Stiles saw the initial clash and he was unable to tear his eyes away.  He was trying to take in every aspect of the fight, waiting to see if there was a way to help Derek win. He was sure there was rules and honour. Stiles did not give a shit about the rules. He would make them whatever were needed to ensure Derek lived.

  
  


Stiles hated every minute of this skirmish. This was no fake tv fight. The spurts of red, were not juice it was Derek’s blood. He felt sick at each new wound. He was losing way too much blood - even for a werewolf who could regenerate. Stiles kept watching as Derek and Ennis went at it. He hated every minute. His heart was racing as he hoped like crazy that Derek would prevail. It had been a rocky start to their acquaintance but they had grown on each other.

 

It only just registered to Stiles that Scott was pushing him towards the door, well, trying to. Stiles shook him off he would not leave. He couldn't!

Scott was doing what he assumed Derek would want and get his best friend to safety. Stiles resisted him; In fact, Stiles growled at him. He took in his friend and shuddered. There was something wrong with Stiles - he smelled different. He didn't understand what was going on but even his wolf was wary of Stiles. 

 

Stiles didn’t care what Scotty wanted - he would not leave Derek! He couldn’t. All his instincts were telling him that something bad would happen if they left.

  
“We can’t help,” Scott was trying to reason with him. It was a good attempt but Stiles was way past reason. He was far too primal in his instincts for that to sway him.  

 

Stiles knew Scott was standing right next to him and yet it sounded like Scott was miles away. Stiles was focussing all he had on the fight. He could smell the cardboard which they had just crashed through. He could smell the copper of the blood that was splashing on it. It must have been his adrenaline as he could swear he knew the difference between Derek and Ennis blood.

 

He could smell it.

 

It never occurred to him what was happening. He was never meant to come online as a Sentinel. He was a boring human in a pack of supernatural teenagers. It was how his story was supposed to be written.

 

They were wrong.

 

Stiles winced hearing Ennis’ claws bite through Derek’s skin. It was a hideous sound to his ears. This was his Guide and this stupid Alpha was harming him. He had no right. Derek had been harmed enough by the world. 

He could see the resignation in his Guide's eyes. Stiles knew he was going to do something stupidly heroic.  Derek was going to force them both through the skylight and with his injuries. It would kill him. Stiles blood ran cold at the thought and his whole being  _changed._  

 

Scott heard the growl and he and his wolf cowered at the sound. He whipped around looking for the next wolf and didn’t see anyone. What he did see was Stiles, eyes blown wide, looking feral and scary. This was his friend but he didn’t see Scott in that moment.

 

There was a pipe in his hand. Scott could tell that Stiles had every intent on using it to cause some damage. He watched in disbelief. Stiles hit the enemy Alpha. It did not matter about the disparity in strength. It looked like Stiles' feral drive was enough to give him the edge. He was vicious and brutal in his defence of Derek. The pipe came down on the back of the neck with a deep thud.

 

It was enough to make the Alpha break off his attack on Derek. Stiles did not give the wolf any chance to recover. He exploited the attacks Derek had managed to land. He used the pipe to attack both temples. This Alpha was a threat to his Guide. He could not remain living.   
  
The Alpha collapsed in a heap, not breathing. The Sentinel in him purred in satisfaction, they had protected their Guide. It was there job to see him safe.

 

Scott was still watching the scene unfold unsure of what he should do. Stiles was unconcerned for anything or anyone but Derek.

 

_“Guide.”_

 

Scott’s eyes would have shot out of his head if physically possible. Stiles would stay defensive and protective until Derek was okay. “Stiles?”  
  
Stiles growled and took a defensive stance over Derek. Scott knew that he had to try and reason with Stiles. “He needs to get Deaton. We need to get him help?”  
  
The word registered. “Deaton?”  
  


Scott nodded, he had no experience with feral Sentinels. He did what he was taught in his senior year. He stayed calm and tried to reason with him, “He’s the Emissary he will help the Alpha.”  
  
_“My Guide!”_

  
Wow. The pack were not going to be prepared for this. Stiles had never been too good at sharing his toys even when he was a kid.


	2. Chapter 2: Changes Abound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A legend is whispered about ...

Act Two: Changes abound

 

Scott watched his best friend cuddle Derek like he was his favourite teddy. This was the surrealist thing ever and one that he was going to remember for the rest of his life. He was just glad that all three were alive although Derek was still looking bad. There were too many slashes on his body. He needed medical help and soon. 

 

This was way over his head and he needed help. His fingers were shaking as he reached for the buttons on his phone. He had never been so glad that Deaton was number three on his speed dial. 

 

_“Scott?”_   
  


Boy was the Teen Wolf glad to hear a voice of reason and calm. “We have a problem?”

  
Problem was perhaps too simplistic but said it all. At the moment there were several problems; there was his Sentinel best friend. He hadn't forgotten either that there was a rogue Alpha pack hunting them. His eyes also kept drifting the dead mangled body that was just gross to his senses. It was strange to see one of the monsters of his dreams dead. It was knowing Stiles was the reason Ennis was dead he was struggling.

 

He was sure Deaton was a Guide as well as an emissary because he was relaxing just listening to the guy’s voice.  _“What is wrong?”_  
  
Scott didn’t mean to babble but he would later blame the stress of the situation. “Derek is injured. Ennis is dead and Stiles did it. He is not to blame. He came online because of Derek and now won’t let me close to Derek.”

 

There was a lot of words spilt there but he did feel better for it.  _“Okay I am on my way. Are you saying Stiles considers Derek his guide?”_

 

Scott snorted as there were a lot of things uncertain right now but he was sure of that at least. “He is cuddling Derek like he is his favourite Teddy. Oh and the only word he knows right now is guide.”  
  


There was a strong pause as if his mentor was trying to find the right words to say. Scott didn’t need words of comfort he needed help. It was only Derek’s continued breathing that was stopping his friend going truly feral.  All he got in the end was,

  
_“I see.”_

 

It was the last thing that Deaton said before signing off. He was glad someone could see something because he was freaking the fuck out. The Alphas were hunting them and there was no way he would be able to take them on if Derek had barely made a scratch.

 

He thought it best that he phone the Sheriff next as he needed to be aware of the change in Stiles’ status. He hoped the Sheriff had been sticking to his diet as his heart was going to need to be strong. There was more than a few things they were going to have to explain to the old man.

 

 _“Hey Scott.”_  
  
His voice was feeling better he always did around the Sheriff. It was something about the man, you just felt more centred and stronger. “Hey Sheriff. There is a situation you should know about.”   
  
With his hearing, he could hear the pick up of the Sheriff’s heartbeat.  He was sure Stiles did too as although he had yet to release Derek. He was paying equal attention to Scott the minute the Sheriff had started to speak.

  
_“Is Stiles okay?”_

 

He looked at his best friend. It was a tough question to answer. Yes his friend was alive and for the most he was unharmed. He was also online, now skirting the edge of a feral drive. Scott was freaking out over the sudden interest in Stiles by the Alpha pack.

He was not looking forward to explaining it. He had a good plan - he was going to let Derek and Stiles explain.  

Scott could only settle on a genuine answer of, “Kind of?”   
  
He might not be able to see the Sheriff but he just knew the Sheriff was pinching his nose. “Define kind of? “  
  
If Stiles’ mind was a little less primal right now; he was sure he would have come up with a witty reply. “He is online and being all territorial and I need you to help me keep him from being feral. Derek is in a bad way.”  
  


The Sheriff would know from that all he needed to know. It was not like he wouldn’t find out soon enough.  It sounded like he was picking up keys,  _“Where are you?”_  
  
“The Shopping Mall.”

 

Scott was starting to feel a little better. He felt safe. He was sure that if anyone was even thinking about harming them. Well Stiles would rip them apart with his bare hands even if he was a human and they were werewolves.

 

And yet the the shocks were not over, Peter Hale came strolling towards him. It was not by choice as a white wolf was dragging him to them. 

 

“I don’t know what you want you overgrown furball."

 

Stiles snarled at Peter. This was his Spirit Guide and no one could disrespect him. His spirit animal was just doing his task. The animal paid Peter no attention.

 

The White Wolf had relinquished Peter’s henley and stalked back over to Stiles. Stiles petted it in thanks but he was still too worried to relinquish Derek. The wolf must have sensed this as it just curled up at Derek and Stiles feet. Stiles understood, it was offering to stand guard.

 

Scott had given the creepy wolf a few minutes to catch up. He could admit that it would take anyone a few minutes to comprehend what was going on. It didn’t take him long to want to know what was going on. 

 

Peter asked in shock seeing the body, “So Derek killed Ennis?”   
  
Scott shook his head, “No Stiles bashed his head in.”   
  
Peter purred, “Good boy so why is he cuddling my stoic nephew?”   
  
Scott shrugged but with a malicious grin, “You are welcome to ask him.”  
  
“Don’t touch my guide.” Stiles said simply. So he was still not ready to share.

 

Peter took in his nephew. He was looking ragged and worn. He also looked in a bad way. It was part of the reason he was sure Stiles had sent his spirit guide to come and get him. There was something they could do but it was risky. He knew that his nephew had never done it yet.  “Stiles listen to me.”  
  
Scott watched on in curiosity as Stiles acknowledged him.

 

“Guide hurt.”

 

Peter nodded as that was the truth. Derek's injuries made Peter want to kick Talia's ass twice over. Derek had been a guide and left to handle the grief of Paige alone. It was no wonder Kate had managed to worm her way in under his defences.  “He needs to change into his wolf. He doesn’t know how.”  
  
Stiles may have gone back to his primal state but he was still Stiles. Peter could see that he was thinking on the issue. He would always keep protecting his Guide at the front of his mind. It was how the Sentinel spirit worked.  Stiles looked up grinning - inspiration had struck him. The white wolf, which as far as Peter knew should  **not**  be solid enough to leave paw prints on the ground stood up. It was a gorgeous wolf, all sleek and strong limbed. It looked directly at Stiles and Derek and sprinted at them.

 

Peter was going to intercede when the white wolf leapt and crashed  _into_ Derek. He arched like he struck by lightening. It worked though, immediately he could see the change overtake Derek. He saw the injuries morph and close as the fur overtook his body.  Where Derek once lay in a crumpled heap - there was a proud black wolf  with crimson eyes. The wolf focussed all his attention on his unlikely saviour.

  
It was quite a sight, one that he would never admit was a privilege to see. There before himself and Scott stood two proud wolves and Stiles.

  
The Sentinel was calmer now that his Guide was not injured. He was laughing as two wolves shoved him to the ground. He was being licked to death.  No one missed the firm grip Stiles was keeping in the Alpha’s fur. Almost as if he was afraid of what would happen if he let go.

 

Scott had to break the silence, “Is the danger over?”   
  
Peter snorted, as know he was aware that the danger was only just beginning. Looking at the joy in front of him he didn't care. He was one of the few who understand the significance of the white and black wolf. He was feeling a little more optimistic; he rated their chances of survival as possible. He sighed, “Not even close but this will give the Alphas pause.”   
  
The Emissary had approached cautiously, “What will give the Alphas pause?”   
  
He didn’t need an answer to the question. He could see clearly in front of him, “Is that Derek?”   
  
Peter was proud of his nephew, “Yep, Alpha form and all.”  
  
“Impressive.” Deaton murmured absently.

 

It seemed Peter was not the only one to pick up on something in his voice. Stiles too had as he whipped his head around and glared. The Emissary was smart enough to put his hands out in a gesture of no harm. “I meant nothing by my comment.”  
  
Peter was grinning from ear to ear. His niece was alive and Alan was on the defensive - this was the best gift a crazy wolf could ask for. “I’m not sure he agrees. The last person who harmed Derek is over there ... I would think carefully over what you say.”

 

“He hurt my guide,” Stiles said without a hint of remorse.  
  


Peter had made several plans but was willing to adjust them. He could settle with the magnificent pack he could see forming if Stiles was with them. It turns out the boy was more extraordinary without the need of a wolf.  “I know Little Alpha.”  
  
Alan was not liking where this was going. If Scott was to ascend to True Alpha then it would not happen anytime soon. It was clear to him that the Alpha pair had found itself for the Hale pack in Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski. This was going to make them a formidable team. It was not like he could say Stiles would struggle to survive the Alpha pack. The proof was on the floor in the form of Ennis' broken skull.

 

It was clear to all that Stiles would not leave an enemy alive that could harm them. Alan would have to tread carefully lest he be declared an enemy of the tribe.

The determined voice stopped the arguments cold.   “What the hell is going on with my son?”


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Papa Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers, questions and teddy-bears!

**Act 3: Telling Papa Wolf**

 

Peter stepped forward, “Is the gene prevalent in your family?”  
  
The Sheriff shook his head. He was trying to process that his son was currently being licked to death by two over active wolves. He was struggling to comprehend as there had been no reports of wolves in California in sixty years.  He did manage to answer the question.

“No Claudia’s grandfather was Alpha Prime Sentinel of Poland though.”   
  
“Oh boy.” Scott said doing the math. 

It was not hard to recognise what was happening. He was sure his best friends life was going to change in many ways. Power tended to run through certain bloodlines. If it had skipped a few generations then it usually manifested in a very strong Sentinel or Guide down the line.

 

“My boy is a Sentinel?”    
  
Peter could only nod. He did try to explain, “Yes he came online explosively to protect Derek.”

 

The Sheriff was looking at the scene before him. (There was no body as Deaton had made it disappear - not wanting there to be awkward questions asked). He didn’t understand the two wolves he was seeing. He couldn’t see Derek - Scott had implied it was Derek Hale who was his boy’s Guide.  It didn’t make sense then to the Sheriff.  Stiles was online and doing okay but something was definitely amiss, “Where is Derek?”   
  
Peter and Scott shared a look. It was good that Stiles was so focussed on Derek otherwise he would kick their ass for what they were about to reveal. Stiles had been adamant about not revealing the supernatural to the Sheriff in a bid to protect him.  Peter could see Scott was reluctant to go against Stiles’ wishes. He however would do what was best for the pack and the boys in particular so explained,

 

“Derek would be the black wolf ...”  
  


The deadpan look he got from the Sheriff was impressive. His next question was more concerned father than Sheriff.

 “Are you fucking with me?”  
  
John could handle a lot. It was the nature of a raising a teen like Stiles. He loved his son more than anything in this world but he could be challenging.  He was wrapping his head around the fact his son was about to bond to ex-suspect Derek Hale who was a few years older. He would support the bond as that was the only thing he could do for Stiles but he did have concerns. It made sense that it would be Derek somehow.  It didn’t take a genius that Stiles was secretive with him around the point Derek came back to town.  

 

Deaton finally spoke up, “No Sheriff I’m afraid he is not.”   
  
This whole affair was going to cause so much stress. He just knew it. There just might be one silver lining in this affair. “Do I finally get to know what is going on in my son’s life?”    
  
Peter and Scott both felt guilty hearing that question. All were  aware of the tension between the Sheriff and Stiles recently. Stiles had stubbornly clung to the idea of not telling him so they had been unable to help. As far as Peter was concerned - the cat was out of the bag. The Sheriff needed to know now or he would be ill-equipped to deal with his bonded son-in-law.

 

Any further questions were delayed by the sudden reappearance of Derek.  _Human form_  Derek who thankfully no longer looked like a horror movie reject. All froze as none of them was sure how human Derek would take it. He froze for a second. He sniffed the air and launched himself at Stiles. The observers caught the words,  _‘mate’_  and  _‘Sentinel’_.

 

The white wolf disappeared in a puff. It seemed Stiles was on board with Derek's pawing. He huffed happily,  _“Guide,”_ as he scented Derek at the neck, much like a wolf.  
  


It was clear to all that no one was going to get between them right now - or they would die trying. Hands were roving and they were witnessing the start of the imprint - touch. They all wanted to look away as this should be a private moment. 

 

“My son will not bond on the mall floor.” The Sheriff was firm. He was wrapping his head around several things but he would not let that happen. There was standards to adhere too after all.

 

“How do you suggest we stop it?” Peter asked. He was brave but he had no desire to try and resurrect himself a second time. He knew he would have to when his nephew and soon to be in-law killed him for bond interference.  

 

The Sheriff had no such problem. He had two guns pulled from somewhere and shot both of them. They looked down at the matching darts stuck in their chest and before they could do more than growl. They collapsed in a heap.

 

It was cute even with only a preliminary bond - they tried to protect each other as they fell to the floor. Peter looked at the couple, “I think you’ve just lived every father’s dream.”   
  
The Sheriff gave him a wry grin, “Sure but can I hide out at yours when they come too and realise? I know Stiles ... he will want revenge.”  
  
Peter sucked in a breath. It was a long time since he had any one flirt with him. He liked it. “I will be happy to shelter you Sheriff.”  
  
Scott was freaking out and he was not the only one. It was clear Deaton was freaking out too - what was going on today? “I suggest we get the couple to the loft.”  
  
The Sheriff was worried, “Will it be enough?”

 

“It will have to be.”  
  


  
**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

It had been clear to Alan that he was not needed. The pack had come back dishevelled but overjoyed by the news of the bond between Derek and Stiles. He’d watched in disbelief at the way Peter and the Sheriff had corralled the kids to the Sheriff’s house.

 

He saw no other option but to go back to his office. After the events of the day he would be unable to sleep so he made his way to work. He may as well put his energy to use. He'd been stunned to see the reality of the old legend on Alpha pairs come to life. The legend spoke of a pack rising out of the Ashes of a strong pack. It would be led by a pair of warrior Alphas; a white wolf and a black wolf. They would be the ones to have the power to unite all packs. 

 

It was quite a legend and even one that he was not stupid enough to get in the way of. He could see that he had a choice. He could help Talia's son be the Alpha, or, get out of the area and let the pack find the Emissary it needed.   

 

It was quite a bitter pill to swallow.

 

A voice broke the bitter silence, “Is it confirmed?”   
  
Alan wished the wolves would learn to knock. There before him stood Deucalion the leader of the Alpha Pack. The werewolf was so twisted by what had been done to him by the hunters. He chose to cause incredible misery and damage wherever he went. The worse thing about Deucalion was he had twisted other Alphas into following him.

 

Alan didn’t feel in the mood to share anything, not wanting to make an enemy out of his own pack, “Is what confirmed?”

 

Deucalion may not see but he could do  _a bitch please_  face as good as anyone. He hissed out, “Do you think to try my patience?”   
  
Deaton snorted, “I’m a protected Emissary even you are not willing to caught the wrath of harming me.”

 

It was a universal rules amongst the packs - you did not harm your emissary or another packs emissary. If you were found to have done so, you risked pack annihilation at best.

“Is Hale the one?”  
  
Deaton turned the table, “What would you do with an answer?”  
  
“Ennis is Dead!”

 

So they wanted revenge as he suspected. Deucalion had always been an advocate of an eye-for-an-eye justice. There was no point in trying to deny it. The Alpha would have been aware the minute he passed. He did intend to give the wolf pause for thought. “Yes he was killed but it was by the boy and no court even human would convict him. Ennis tried to kill his Guide.”

 

It was a simple fact.

 

Deucalion growled, Deaton’s plans were not the only ones crashing and burning around him. “There was no hint the boy was special!”   
  
Deaton shrugged as it was not his place to correct the man’s assumptions. Stiles keen mind and strategic skills made him special long before any Sentinel skills. He was dangerous for his mind alone and even Peter at his craziest had recognised the fact.

 

He couldn't resist prodding the Alpha. “Well thanks to your plans he is online and bonded. You should be proud your actions have led to the High Alpha pair."  
  


He could see the moment it sunk in. The Alpha shouted,  “This is not over!”

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

“Werewolves?”  
  
The teenagers all nodded. It did make sense in a twisted way. After all he had seen Derek change before his eyes. He was closing those images down; he did not want to think about his son bonding with the werewolf right now.

 

“My son is bonding with an Alpha werewolf.”   
  
Erica nodded, “Yep Batman bagged himself a good one Sheriff.”   
  
He winced, “Let’s not talk about  _bagging_ when it comes to my son.”   
  
He was trying to wrap his head around the fact his kid had gone to not getting a date to bonded in a day. It was quite a change to his world view. He would manage it. “So all of you are werewolves?”   
  
“Allison shook her head, “No Sir. My family are hunters and Lydia is a banshee.”   
  
The Sheriff had put two and two together. He'd been subjected to more than one rant about Scott and Allison. His focus still on her, “And your boyfriend is a werewolf? Do you not do Romeo and Juliet in high school still?”

 

Peter cackled in delight seeing the shocked looks on the pups faces. It was just too funny. “Your son said the same thing.”

 

“Well where did they think he got his attitude from?”   
  
Peter smirked, “I think it ages beautifully.”  
  
The pack all bugged their eyes out collectively. They could not be hearing what they thought they had just heard, right? Well the Sheriff was pinkening on his ears so maybe they did.

John was ready to hear it all, “So explain to me what is going on in this town.”   
  
He listened patiently as he heard all about events since the return of the Hales. It was quite a story and he was not quite sure how he felt about a lot of it. He did know though that the pack were now part of the family. He would not let the kids run around doing stupidly dangerous things without back-up.

 

“So to summarise there is a ritual killer and a crazy alpha pack trying to kill the pack. My son is now bonding with the Alpha and I’ve just adopted a bunch of teen wolves and a banshee?”   
  
Peter could see the kids were on tenterhooks but there was no need. He knew the Sheriff - he was a good man; a far better man the he was truth be told. “Yes that about sums it up. What are you thinking?”

 

John couldn’t help but explode, “You are all grounded!”   
  
He would treasure the looks of shock but he would not let the snickering go unanswered. “Laugh it up Hale you are going to be the one helping me watch them.”

_Somehow Peter was okay with that demand._


	4. Act 4: Coming together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding between one couple and flirting between the other pair.

  
  


**Act Four: Pairing off**

At the loft, the couple awoke with a soft growl. The last thing Stiles remembered was a dart landing in his chest. He looked over at his Guide, who was slowly stirring. One word came to mind,

_"Guide."_

Stiles didn't know his senses could be so rich. This must be what a werewolf experienced. He had used his hearing to test for any intruders. There were no one in the loft who he could detect. It was strange though as he could hear a mouse scurrying behind the dumpster at the back of the building.

Derek looked at his Sentinel. He could feel the worry and the stress bleeding off him. Stiles was starting to get lost in his senses and that would be counter-productive. They needed to complete the bond as it was hurting both of them. They kept reaching for the bond but it was incomplete.

Derek said calmly, "Dial it back."

Stiles shook his head. "Threats to us. Alphas. Need to make sure we're safe."

Derek was starting to gain sympathy for the betas when he was in one of his stubborn moods. He was not going to get Stiles to listen to reason. It was strange to feel someone care for him. All he could feel was true love and concern coming from Stiles. Derek had not had anyone care for him since Laura had died.

Stiles needed a distraction from his senses. Derek pulled his Sentinel closer, closing the gap between them. They were so close that he could see the flecks of amber in Stiles' eyes. 

He felt so lucky.

The kiss was electric and he could feel his shields lowering to a level where they could bond. He had not let his shields down since the fire. It was too hard to feel the gaps of where his family should be. He knew it was one of the reasons the pack bonds were floundering . He just couldn't bring himself to relax. The last time had led to Kate and overwhelming pain and misery of losing his pack.

Stiles pulled him out of his musings. He tugged his leather jacket off. His top was in tatters and Stiles was in burning need. He tore the top off so that Stiles could feel his skin. He needed to commit the feel of him to memory.

 

It didn't mean Derek was passive. He knew what the textbooks said but that was not them. He and Stiles were partners and he was also a werewolf. His own instincts were fighting to the fore.  He needed to answer them or the bond would be unequal and that was not what they were about.

They sighed when skin pressed against skin.  Stiles was calmer and his mind was clearing at the easy acceptance of the bond from Derek. “This is us.”

 

Derek nodded, he couldn’t hide his vulnerability. Stiles was in his head and he could feel his soul settling with Stiles near to him. It was amazing; he known he was lonely he’d just never appreciated how bad. “You’re stunning.”

Stiles blushed and it was a good look on his Sentinel. “You’ve got me you don’t need to lie.”

“Not lying.” Derek could guess he was insecure it was all new experiences for Stiles. He would wait for the imprint to finish and then he would show him.

Stiles was tugging at his leg. It was the Sentinel in him wanting to see everything on his Guide. He heard Stiles suck in a breath and he could smell the joy from him. Hands ghosted over the planes of his back and it was better than any sex he’d ever had. He could feel Stiles’ joy at being able to touch him.

“You can do more than touch you know.” He managed to get out.

His Sentinel grinned up at him deviously. “Oh I am.”

 

Stiles lips ghosted over his neck. He should be freaking out over having someone so close to his neck. Instead he was arching his neck to encourage his mate. He howled when Stiles sunk his teeth into the meat of his neck, inside his wolf howled too.  

Touch, sight, taste, smell were all but done but as the imprint built so did the need. He knew what Stiles wanted but then again so did he.  He bent backwards to move his ass cheeks back. He could guess why Stiles was reluctant to do anything without his express permission.

 

Each kiss, touch and nip of his Sentinel was burning away the memory of Kate. He heard Stiles whimper but move closer when he felt his breath ghost over his ass. He shivered in anticipation. His Sentinel’s tongue pushing against his entrance.  He groaned and pushed back against the questing tongue. It was darting in and out, pushing his lust even higher.   

“Jesus almighty.”

 

Strung out and wanting more was a good look on his guide. In fact, scratch that, it was the best look. He chuckled out the blasphemy. He could feel the moan ripple through his guide. The feelings coming from his guide were ones of overwhelming contentment. He vowed to never take it for granted. Stiles knew both of their personal shields were lowering to complete the bond. Stiles couldn't control his excitement.

He broke away from his Guide's ass reluctantly. When things calmed down, Stiles would make Derek orgasm just from rimming. He begged and pleaded so prettily. He would do whatever Derek asked just so he could hear him fall apart.

Derek turned over and there was no nerves here. Call it instinct. Primal Bonding. It didn’t matter. Stiles look at Derek’s gorgeous straining erection and knew what he wanted.

He bent lower but kept his eyes pinned to his Guide’s face. He wanted to take it all in. He took Derek into his mouth. It was a weird feeling. His mouth was full and he was breathing through his nose to compensate. He didn’t care. He was watching the way Derek struggled to stay on the bed. The way he wanted to keep his eyes open as Stiles bobbed his head up and and down.

 

He loved Derek. He knew this was forever. He was a Stilinski and this was not a new thing. He wanted Derek in all ways forever. He wanted lube to help prepare him. He knew that he’d rimmed him but that was nowhere enough preparation. He would never hurt his guide not even with his own desires.

Derek was so lost in the heat and warmth of Stiles talented tongue.  He was so eager to taste, to explore Derek's cock. He was using his senses to catalogue each hitch and gasp. He knew when it was time to push the first finger inside Derek. He had no idea where this coordination was coming from. He kept up the blowjob while he scrambled for the lube.  

 

Derek didn’t even feel the first finger enter him. It was perfect. The finger kept up a steady rhythm and he wanted more. He could feel the tip touching something but not quite reaching. He pushed back against the fingers, trying to feel more.

Stiles grinned, “Look at you. I’ll get you there.”

“Now!”

 

Stiles shook his head. This was not easy. He was fighting every instinct he had to just take his Guide but he wouldn’t. Derek had had his body used too many times against him. He would not add to it. “I’ll get you there  _Guide._ ”

 

Derek could feel his Sentinel’s concerns and he let his eyes flash red. “Do it.”

 

Stiles chuckled, mirth in his eyes. “Yes oh might Alpha.”

 

Derek snickered, this was them. There was no super romance or saccharine bonding that the romance novels tout. This was a million times better. He saw a flash of nerves as Stiles pressed closer, taking his fingers away. “Do it ... please.”

 

Stiles pulled his fingers out gently, Derek missed them. He liked the full sensation and  treasured how close they were. Then he felt Stiles push inside him. His shields, which had always been his refuge fell away. They reformed but with Stiles inside him filling a hole he thought would never go away.

It was transcendent -  _This was home._

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

The Sheriff had not been kidding about grounding the teenagers. It was mainly an excuse to keep Derek and Stiles free to bond without distraction.  If he was being honest - he just wanted to show them that adults did care what they did. If there was no one at home - he would help Stiles.

 

He hated how strained his relationship with Stiles was because he needed to work. Still he had bills to pay and fewer workers thanks to what he now knew was the Kanima incident. This was their second chance - His kid may be a big bad Sentinel but he was still his son. He wanted to make sure Stiles had a chance to relax. He watched Peter came back into the living room.

“Have they done their homework?”

Peter nodded, "Yes and Lahey is wondering which alternate reality he is in.”

He had seen the way the kid had reacted to rules and gentle affection. It was like a kick in the teeth. There was no way a kid should ever react like that towards an adult. It made him want to thank Derek and kill Lahey senior all over again.

 

“He’s a good kid.”

 

Peter sat by him on the couch. He was still in awe over what he had seen. “They all are. I never thought I would see it.”

 

John frowned, “See what?”

 

“The white and black wolf. It is an old legend.” He tried to explain it but how could you explain all the hopes of werewolves all over the world. The legend was a fairy tale. A way to give hope to all the poor persecuted werewolves around the country.

John knew legends, maybe not the werewolf equivalents but he knew them nonetheless. “What is the legend?”

 

Peter shrugged, it was fanciful in his mind. It was crazy the notion of not having to hide in the shadows. Yet that was what the legend spoke of an Alpha pair, rising from the ashes of a Pack. They would lead a pack and bring the werewolves out of the shadows. It was a big aim and one Peter had always believed a pipe-dream. Yet there was the little voice in the back of his head thinking  _what if?_

 

He broke the silence, “It is the legend of a warrior pair of Alphas. The packs would know them by the herald of the wolves. They will rise up out of the ashes of a pack and bring us out of the shadows.”

The Sheriff had a keen mind was putting pieces of data together. "The fire was not an accident was it?"

 

"No. Kate Argent set it having seduced Derek."

 

"Hunter?"

 

Peter sat back stunned. He could not believe how calm he was about all this new information. Then again, he shouldn't be - After all Stiles had been similar. "This doesn't phase you."

 

"Oh it phases me. Just not in the way you think."

 

Peter wanted to know what made him tick. "What has you angry?"

 

"I hate god damn bigots running round committing hate crimes."

Peter had never thought a human would get the essence of the problem so well. "There is an irony there too. We have a whole pack of rabid wolves who are hell bent on killing us. Where are the hunters now? They don't lift a finger."

 

"You mean to say there are more hunters in my town?"

Peter saw the outrage and could only nod. "The Argent family are all hunters."

 

The Sheriff stood up. It was weird to watch. Peter knew he had stepped into his role the minute he stood up. He was wondering what the man was thinking, "Where are you going?"

 

The Sheriff smirked at him and answered. " _ **We're** _ going to pay Chris a visit?"

 

Peter didn't know what to make of the man. "Why?"

 

"Well my son may be a Sentinel now but I am still a protector of this town. I don't pick and choose who I protect."

 

The fierce glint in his eye made Peter see how serious he was. He grabbed his coat not wanting to miss this and to make sure he had back up. He couldn't resist shouting up to the teens who were all in Stiles' bedroom. "Puppies don't go anywhere. Derek and Stiles will kill you if you get hurt."

The Sheriff grabbed as many weapons as a respected law officer would carry. "This ends tonight!"

 

_**Yep, Peter was in love.** _


	5. Act 5: New Pack Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and the Sheriff are off for a visit.

Act Five: New Pack Order

 

The betas had listened into the conversation between Peter and the Sheriff. If you had looked around the bedroom you would have seen shining eyes with restrained tears. It was a shock to hear such a vehement defence of them.

 

After all, if you keep hearing yourself be called a monster - you start to believe the hype.  They had all had their reasons for accepting the bite. It had done many good things for them. It was not without a cost which only became clear much later. The threat of the hunters was unlikely to go away any time soon and meant living in fear.

 

"Did he mean it?" Isaac asked, fearful of the answer.

Hope was at times the best thing in the world and also it's cruelest mistress when dashed. The entire pack knew how many times Isaac had had his hopes dashed. As a result, none of them wanted to be responsible for dashing them again.

 

Scott was the only one who knew what could happen. The Sheriff was a good man. He could say that the Sheriff was a much better father figure than his own blood donor. In fact his mom had let the Sheriff ground him since he was twelve.

Lydia was smart enough not to answer the question immediately. She weighed the evidence of what she knew. If she was being honest - today had provided more than a few moments to consider.

 

It had started with Derek going after the Alphas for their treatment of Erica and Boyd.  They had been so happy to see them alive. They were in pain and suffered that much was evident. Derek had taken one look at them and flown into a rage. He was so angry that this Alpha Pack had dared to touch betas. He'd stormed out of the loft leaving bewildered betas behind.

The pack had expected Stiles to stop him. He disappointed them as he had hadn't stopped him just vowed to follow him.

 

It had ended with Stiles and Derek bonding, which could only be a good thing for the pack. The Hale pack now had a stable Alpha Sentinel-Guide pair - who better to protect a pack?  Lydia was just sorry it had been such a traumatic event to bring Stiles online.

 

The changes were not just in the Alpha pair - Peter was acting like a human being with real emotions. She was not sure if she could handle that yet. He had been in her nightmares for way too long.

 

Lydia wasn't blind. She could see the stirrings of attraction between Peter and the Sheriff. If they were brave enough to explore it - It could only be a good thing. The werewolf needed someone strong enough to anchor him and keep him going off the deep end. A task where being a Sheriff would make him perfect.  It was also no secret that the Sheriff had been lonely and never even dated since his wife passed away.  

 

Erica who was still looking battle worn with scratches over her neck. She was the one to speak up, “Batman is a Sentinel, right?"

 

Scott nodded in confirmation. He slipped back to the mall as he explained it to the others.

"You should have seen it. Derek was losing and was desperate. Stiles was real quiet and so focussed on them and then he snapped. He beat Ennis not caring that he was a werewolf. He was just protecting his Guide."

 

Boyd was blunt, "Good. He was looking out for the Alpha."

 

Erica curled her fingers with Boyd's - Just glad that she could manage to do such a simple gesture. At one point, he wasn't sure they would survive. She was glad Stiles was the Alpha’s mate. Derek and Stiles both deserved a fierce protector and knew that they had found it in each other.

 

Erica couldn’t lie to herself. She was happy over the the fact Stiles had killed someone who'd tormented her. She knew the Alphas would be furious over Ennis' death. If she was honest - it made it all the sweeter. She was in total agreement with Boyd. "Agreed Stiles has always looked after Derek."

The whole pack agreed.  They accepted the change in the pack order just like that. The main reason was Stiles had been acting like Pack Second anyway.

It was just official now.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

Over the other side of town, Chris Argent frowned hearing a knock on the door. He wondered who could be wanting to speak with him this late at night. It was not like Allison would knock on the door. She had text him earlier to say she was with Lydia.  He was sure it was more than likely a pack thing and she was trying to save his sensibilities. It was sweet but unnecessary; as long as the pack stayed on good behaviour he wouldn’t harm them.

 

There was only one way to find out who it was. He looked up at the small camera covering his door. In his professions - it was just smart to be security conscious. It kept you alive longer too. He blinked in surprise, wondering why Peter Hale and the Sheriff would be standing at his door. As far as he knew, according to Ally - The Sheriff was unaware of the supernatural.

 

He opened the door, "Sheriff ... How can I help you?"

 

The Sheriff smiled genially enough at him but there was a sharpness there that Chris didn’t like. In his mind, he could not help but shiver as it was worse than some of the worst feral werewolves he’d faced. "You can explain why you’re sitting on your pretty ass while there is an Alpha pack in town and then go from there."

 

Well that was a conversation opener if ever there was one.

 

Having recovered from being asked so bluntly, he chuckled, "Why don't you both come on in?"

 

They did come in but we're both on guard. He bid them to sit on the opposite couch and keenly observed how close they sat.  This was new but something. "How can I help?"

 

The sheriff grinned toothily. "You can explain to me the Alpha pack. I will take some bullets to go ... Oh, and if you or any of your friends and family touch my son again. You will wish to God that you were a werewolf play toy for the untold misery and pain I will reap upon you.”

 

Peter was falling deep and hard for the Sheriff with every passing moment.   This was his best trip ever. He couldn’t resist adding, "Oh and as Stiles has come online with Derek as his Guide ... The pack has even  more friends to call upon should hunters try and help them out."

 

Chris could defend some of his actions but his family was inexcusable. It was a fair question. Why had he not got involved? In his mind he had told himself that it was pack business and there was no reason to get involved. It was stupid and childish and it was clear the Sheriff had no problem in calling him on his behaviour.

 

Everything was changing in Beacon Hills and he would have to careful. Lest he be left behind. Stiles Stilinski was a Sentinel, no he was an Alpha Prime Sentinel.  He may be mundane but he knew Ellison and Sandburg would visit the pair. They would be the visible heads of the local pride/pack. It would make any hunters attacks too risky as they would be in the public eye.

 

A stray thought about an old legend struck him. Chris paled just thinking about it,

“What is Stiles spirit animal?”

 

Peter smirked at him as if there was a great joke he was unaware of. It made Chris want to smack him. “You already know the answer don’t you Chris?”

This was huge, he had to ask. “Are you fucking with me?”

 

Peter shook his head. He was greatly enjoying the end of this day considering how terribly it had started. “Not one bit and I have decided I like uniforms too much to pursue you.”

  



	6. Act 6: Fixing things like a boss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Showdown!

  
  
**Act Six: Fixing things like a boss.**

 

Derek had no clue where he was. It looked like the Jungles of South America from when he was a kid. His wolf was standing in front of him. It was disconcerting - He and his wolf were not separate.

 

“What the hell?”  
  
Derek shook his head in bemusement, “Don’t look at me Sti’ it is not me.”

 

There was a gentle laugh behind him, “Well that is not strictly true.”   
  
They whipped around to face the voice. Stiles may be in a joint dream but why were they sharing it with the Alpha Guide of America. “How can we help you Guide Sandberg?”   
  
The Guide in question shrugged, just taking a measure of the new couple. He had felt their bonding over the other side of the continent. He was curious to find out what they were about. He was impressed with their synergy and it was telling that there spirit animal was watching. “You have so much power for a young couple.”   
  
Stiles shrugged, “Age is not what counts experience does.”   
  
It was a decidedly mature thing for someone so young to say. It impressed Sandburg and he wasn’t often impressed. Then he looked into the eyes of both of them and he was reeling. There was so much pain and experience in their eyes.

 

“So what is going on?”

 

Stiles and Derek shared a look. It was a huge risk but if they couldn’t trust the head of their tribe - They were screwed. It was also prudent to try and get as many allies as possible for the pack.  “What do you know of werewolves?”  
  
“The legends?”  
  
Derek shook his head. “They’re real that is my wolf which is weird as we are not usually apart.”

 

Sandburg could not be lied to so he knew they were telling him the truth. He was giddy for lack of a better word. This was huge news and wanted to meet them in person. “You ready to learn about the duties.”  
  
They knew all about duties. “The pack will always be first but we will learn to help you and Sentinel Ellison.”   
  
Sandburg broke off the dream laughing. He had not expected the dream to be have as interesting. His own Sentinel was waiting for him anxiously. “Well what do you know?”  
  
“Oh so much. Book us tickets we’re going to Beacon Hills.”

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

Back in their room, Stiles and Derek awoke slowly. “Well that is different.”  
  
Derek didn’t care, he was too busy pulling Stiles close. He wanted to cuddle and roll his scent all over Stiles. It was the wolf in him and he was unsettled by the temporary split. If he and his wolf were split on the spirit plane - then he couldn’t see him taking many trips to the plane.

 

“Did they say they were coming here?”   
  
Stiles smirked, “They did so we better clear out the unwanted guests.”   
  
“You mean Deucalion?”   
  
Stiles was quick to calm his Guide down; they really didn’t play to the stereotypes. “Don’t growl at me Derek.”

 

He got a contrite look and that was it. Stiles took it knowing that his mate wasn’t fond of apologies. “What should we do?”

 

They were still in bed wrapped around each other. All Stiles really wanted to do was let Derek roll them over and fuck each others brains outs. He had not been joking when he said he wanted sex many many times; in many many positions. The fact he now had Derek someone he loved and respected just made it all the sweeter.

 

“What I really want is for us to get down and dirty and for you to fuck me through the mattress.”

 

He didn’t need his dials up to see how his mate reacted to  _that_ suggestion. The wave of arousal and the stiffening of Derek’s fabulous muscles told him all he needed to know.  He could see the desire and duty war on Derek’s face. The sad resignation told him which one had won. “What we need to do is wipe the Alpha pack off the face of the Earth.”   
  
Stiles snickered, “Glad we’re in agreement.”  
  
“How?”  
  
Stiles knew his pops. He was sure that he’d been told about the Supernatural and he could predict how he would react. There was a reason that he didn’t want his Dad to know and that was because - He wouldn’t back down. Stiles had definitely come across his stubborn traits honestly. “First of all let’s get Peter and Dad here.”   
  
Derek wondered why Stiles was certain that his Uncle would be with the Sheriff.  He would put it down to intuition. “We had better get some clothes on whilst we wait for them.”

 

He said it with all the reluctance expected of a newly bonded Guide. Stiles chuckled, feeling the same way and conveyed it through their bond. “There is no one who said we can’t share a shower.”  
  
Derek knew his mate was a genius.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

Peter, Chris and the Sheriff were all at the loft, standing in front of the door. It was felt it was best leave the betas out of the discussion for now. The betas would object and probably throw a tantrum afterwards. It was part of the reason the Sheriff didn't want to involve them.

 

He was reluctant to go in; he knew that most newly bonded couples had a nesting period. Peter cocked his head to the side, obviously listening to something.  He looked relieved by what he heard.  “It is safe to go in.  _Their words,_ not mine _._ ”

  
  
The Sheriff snorted, he knew just because they were wearing clothes it did not mean anything. Stiles was unashamed when it came to things he wanted. “Stiles is not shy.”  
  
Stiles showed him just how much things had changed by answering him. “You’re right but I am on my best behaviour.” 

He would have never been able to hear the comment before yesterday.

 

Seeing no other choice but to enter he just beckoned with his arms to go in before him.  He was pleased to see how happy and settled his son was. He suspected that the ADHD might just settle down now too. “If I thought it would work I would ground your ass too.”   
  
Stiles looked at his Dad, the affection clear for everyone to see in the room. “I may be an Alpha Sentinel now but I am still your son.”  
  
“I know and never doubt it. So what are we going to do about these Alphas. It is not like I can arrest them.”

 

Stiles chuckled at the image. The trouble was the more the image grew in his mind the worse the giggling got until he collapsed into Derek.

 

Argent was not sure what was going on. “Is this normal?”  
  
The Sheriff snorted at that remark. He loved his son, “Stiles has never been the normal one. No matter how how much he may want to be.”

 

Stiles pouted, “I can be normal.”   
  
“Normal is not writing an A grade essay on the history of male circumcision for economics.”   
  
Stiles looked at Chris, Peter and Derek to judge their reactions. All had bemused expressions apart from Peter who looked proud. In fact the elder werewolf had to defend the boy, 

“Normal is overrated.”

 

Stiles’ pout lessened, “Thanks Peter.”  
  
“Don’t mention it ever.”

 

Derek could tell that Peter and Stiles would be ganging up on everyone in the future. God help him - he liked the idea. He knew that he and his Uncle had a rough past but he was willing to look forward. He woudn’t forget but maybe it was time to forgive.  “We need to end the Alpha Pack.”  
  
Argent could tell someone was growing into their role. He wished the stupid hunters who took pot shots luck. Chris could tell they were going to need it - that and caskets to bury their dead. “Agreed.”  
  
“Do we have a plan?” Peter asked never fond of hit and hope attacks.   
  
“Don’t be rude Peter.” Stiles chided because of course he had a plan. It was like asking the werewolf did he have claws.

 

“Well don’t leave us in suspense son?”   
  
Stiles looked up at the room’s occupants, “Whilst Derek and I bait and take out Deucalion. I need you to use a sniper rifle and take out the she-bitch and the wonder twins.”

 

Peter liked the plan. It was not the werewolf way but Deucalion had stopped playing by the rules a long time ago. “Let me guess, I’m too keep this pair safe?”

 

Stiles nodded, “You will keep Dad’s ass safe because you want to tap it. You will keep Chris safe because Dad will be disappointed in you if you don’t.”  
  
“Stiles!” Was the chorused shout from Derek and his Dad. He was unrepentant. It was the god's honest truth and he hoped it did happen.

 

“Don’t frown at me like that. You all know it is the truth and Derek and I will wholeheartedly support you. Just get a white noise generator in your room so I don’t have to hear it.”

  
John shrugged as that was not unfair, “Even if you’re here and I’m at mine?”

 

Stiles was not too happy that Chris was gonna hear this as he was not too sure he wholly trusted the man. It needed to be said though so, “You need to understand pops. I am using my hearing to keep an eye on the betas now and I will always be able to find you or Derek by your heartbeats.”

 

Peter knew where this was going. “I will always be respectful of your father. If I get it wrong I will stand still while you beat me to death.”   
  
Stiles stared at him, actually a better description was looked through him. He was weighing just how okay he was with this. “Good. You know I can do it too.”   
  
Peter nodded, his mind flashing to the mangled corpse of the Alpha werewolf. Ennis had been foolish enough to try and hurt Derek. “I understand little Alpha.”

 

That was enough personal stuff. It was time to plan on how to take down the errant pack.

  
  
**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


In the end, the five had decided on a simple plan being best. The hillcrest was perfect for the ambush. It was one thing to want the land but this was the preserve which had been in Peter and Derek’s family for centuries. There wasn’t one spot of it that they didn’t know. They had picked it perfectly. The family had made it an ambush spot against hunters. As such the plants around the hillcrest actually obscured a person’s scent. 

 

Derek and Stiles were walking beneath the crest, feigning complete ignorance. If anyone else had been watching - all they would have seen was a cute couple having a moonlight walk. It was clear they were in love by the way the dark-haired one listened to the amused ramblings of the younger one. 

 

“I can’t believe you are wearing that!” Derek said laughter in his voice.

 

Stiles smirked at him unrepentant. His dials were up, trusting Derek to keep him balanced. He couldn’t resist the irony of wearing the red hoody. Before they left the loft - Derek had tried in vain to get him to change. Derek's plan failed as Chris had refused to get involved and Peter and his Dad had backed him up.   
  
“It is cold tonight sourwolf."

Stiles complained. All going perfectly to plan - for creepy werewolves they were not stealthy at all. It was disappointing really. He remembered to jump in surprise when a chuckle came from behind them.    
  
“He should be careful to keep hold of something so precious.” Deucalion countered.   
  
Stiles sighed because it may be early days but he was a happy bonded Sentinel. He did not need to be hit on by creepy-psycho-british elder werewolves. He looked at Derek and said deadpan.

 “And we were having such a nice night.”   
  
The She-Bitch was circling them, “He is nothing special. He is human.”  
  
Stiles pouted, “I’m plenty special you just don’t understand my awesomeness.” He stared defiantly at her, wanting her to be enraged.   
  
Deucalion finally spoke, “Oh appearance can be deceiving Kali. This human killed Ennis.”   
  
She growled back, “Then I should be allowed to kill him!”   
  
It looked like the time for boring speeches was over. Stiles stood up straighter and let loose the Sentinel. “Well you can try. He touched what was mine.”  
  
“There are four of us and two of you I like my chances.” She snarled in response. She was gutted when her mate was killed - It was only the thought of revenge that kept her going.

 

Stiles knew it was time. He called on his Spirit Animal - He knew he was a rare one in that fact he was solid when he appeared. The beautiful animal looked majestic, growling and snarling at the Alphas.

 

The Twins surprised them. “It is the white wolf. We will not harm you.”

 

They back away from the scene much to the surprise of all. It was definitely a shock to Deucalion and Kali. 

 

Stiles frowned not understanding the significance of his wolf. It didn’t matter right now. He was just happy to have only two to deal with. He could hear and smell their sincerity. He and Derek would be having so many words after this evening. Still he was more than capable of rolling with the punches.

 

It seemed so did his snipers. The second the twins had backed away two red lights could be found in the centre of the two werewolves chests.

 

The human’s grin was way too predatory for anyone to even believe he was scared. His defiant, “You look good in red too,” made them realise it.   
  
It was their last thought - there world exploded in a sea of red.

 

Stiles and Derek looked up at the crest of the hill, grinning and signalling the danger was over. They were euphoric. The Alpha pack was gone. They were happy and all was good. Stiles would find out what the significance of the White Wolf soon enough.

  
  


_All was well and good - except the ritual murders were not over. In fact, Julia Baccari was just getting started._

 

_The End_


End file.
